New Horizons
by stargazer84
Summary: Years passed and Sora Matt and Tai have to let two of their children face the pain that they had to go through. But can Sara and Tyler get along long enough to save it?
1. prolouge

All right, I'm back with a new story that just came to my head the other day. Now I know that some of you are still waiting for the rest of my witch story, but due to technical difficulties with my account, it might take a while for me to finish. Ok, now for a quick summary of this story: I've tried to tell myself over and over that season two didn't end Sorato, but I finally let it hit me that it did (wipes tear from eyes) ANYWAYS, but then I thought that if sora and tai can't be together, why not have their children take over. HEHEHE! So this story is going to be a little different from what I usually write, I hope you all enjoy it! 

New Horizons

                                                               sora rau

part 1

The day started off like any other June Friday. It was the last day of classes at Odiaba High, and students from all over the city were just rising out of bed with the early sunrise. Well, except for one.

            "Tyler Francis Kamiya, if I have to tell you one more time to get your butt out of bed, I'll kick you into next Tuesday!" Taichi Kamiya yelled up to his son.

            "All right, all right, I'm getting!" he said. 'Jeez dad, no need to get violent.' He thought as he made his way into his bathroom to take a shower.

On the other side of town Sara Ishida was fixing her hair as she headed out the door to catch the bus. Unlike the punctuate girl that Sara was, her older brother, A.J., was exactly like his father, obsessed with his hair and wasn't setting one toe out of the bathroom until it was perfect. Sara on the other hand could care less, she always parted her hair straight down the middle of her head then put each half into braids behind her head. 

But because of the humidity of the air that day, her brownish red hair seemed to frizz all over the place. 'Damn humidity.' She thought as she made her way to the elevator.

            "Sara! Hold it!" A.J. yelled as he ran down the hallway.

            "Hold what?" she yelled back with a bright smile on her face.

            "The door!"

            "You mean the one that's closing?" she said as the door closed all the way then started its descent down to the ground floor. "Oops." She said with a laugh.

Yep, just like any ordinary school day. But little did they know that the Original digidestined children would have the biggest adventure of their lives.

Part 2

            "Now I realize that today is the last day of classes but I need one more grade in the book for all of you, so I'll give you a quick review." Mrs. Suzuki told her students. "Down Syndrome is a genetic disorder that includes a combination of birth defects. Who can give me some examples?"

            'Could this day be any more boring?' Tyler thought as he sat in his human anatomy class. 'And to top it off she's giving us a test!' Tyler groaned and put his head down on the desk.

            "Yes, Sara, what are some examples?" their teacher asked.

            "Some degrees of mental retardation, heart defects, visual and hearing impairments, and characteristic facial features." She said as Tyler lifted his head up to look at her. 

He raised an eyebrow at her, 'how the hell did she know all that? I know one person who might actually pass this test now.' He thought, then looked at the clock. 'half an hour to go! Why me?'

After failing miserably on his test, God finally answered Tyler's prayers by making the bell ring, but also damned him to hell as he and Sara walked out together.

You see, just because their parents, Tai and Sora, got along didn't mean that Matt and Tai's warfare genes weren't passed down to their children.

            "Tell me something Tyler, does snoring help you take in all that delightful information in your classes, or does it just help you drone out your teachers voices?" Sara asked.

            "Actually, Sara, it does both. But being a person of your stature, you'd probably wouldn't be able to do two things at once. Why I'm even surprised that you can walk and talk at the same time without tripping over yourself."

            "Hmm. Well some of us are lucky to be as coordinated as you Tyler. Although I do believe I saw you trip over your own shoe laces at the last soccer…"

Tyler had grabbed her arm and shoved her up against the wall and got right in her face. 

            "That's not what happened." He said through his teeth. Knowing that he had messed up big time at their last game by tripping over his own feet was not something that Tyler was to proud of. And neither was his father.

            "Really? Could have fooled me. Now I do believe that psychologist say that the average person needs three feet of personal space, and at this moment you're invading my bubble, so if you'll excuse me I need to be on my way out." She said as she got out of Tyler's grip and headed home.

            'One of these days…' Tyler thought as he too made his way out.

Part 3

Sara made her way to the door of her apartment. As she reached for her pocket to take out her key, the door suddenly opened. In the doorway stood a tall red headed woman of about 38.

            "You're finally home! Get in here quickly!" she said.

Sara walked in and took her shoes off and put her stuff away, then entered the kitchen. When she looked up she noticed some one was sitting at the table with her parents. 

            "Who's that?" 

~*~*~*~

Tyler entered his home to find his father sitting on the couch with a letter in his hand. But the way that his father was looking at the envelope made him seem ten years older.

            "What's up dad?" Tyler asked with the hint of worry in his voice.

            "Sit down Tyler."

~*~*~*~

Sara looked at her parents for an answer, but found that neither of them were going to answer her. Then the figure removed the hood from his head and looked upon the daughter of the digidestined of love and friendship.

            "I, my dear, am Gennai." He said.

            "Gennai?" Sara asked confused and looked back at her parents, who at the moment looked extremely worried. "You're not going back are you?" she asked them.

Matt looked at his daughter and shook his head. "No, we're not. Sit down Sar." He pulled the chair next to him out for her. Sara slowly made her way over.

            "But if you're not, then who is?" she asked.

~*~*~*~

            "WHAT!?! What the hell do you mean I'm going there!! After what you told me what happened when you guys were trapped there, there is no way in hell that I'm leaving!"

            "Tyler, you have no choice."

            "The fuck I do! Why do I have to go, why can't you go for me!"

            "Because I already fulfilled my destiny, and it's time you got your ass in gear and do your share!" Tai yelled at his son. Never in Tyler's life had he ever seen his father so angry. "Now just shut up and listen to me. There are some details we need to go over before it's time." Tai said in a calmer voice.

It was at that time that Tyler knew that he was going whether he liked it or not.

~*~*~*~

Sara stared at the kitchen table as she listened to her parents drone on and on about what she had to do before she had to leave. 

            "Who else is going?" she said in a whisper.

            "What was that?" Matt asked her.

            "Who else is going?"

Matt looked to Gennai for the answer. But all he did was smile in return. "You'll know soon enough child, now go get dressed. We have to be leaving soon."

Sara exited out of her kitchen and made her way upstairs to her room to change out of her school uniform. 'Oh God.' She thought.

            "Are you sure that you can handle the two of them together in that house? I mean these two are worse than me and Tai, when we were their age?" Matt asked.

            "I will. But let's hope that I can actually get these two to work together. Then kill one another. It's all up to them." Gennai said as he stared up the stairs that Sara just walked up.

            'It's all up to them.'

TBC…

All right there is the first chapter. Tell me what you think. I want at least 5 reviews before I put up the next chapter. So review please people! 'Til then, I'm out!! ^_^

                        ~*~sr~*~


	2. The First Day

Ok, I guess I can live with 4 reviews. Here's the first chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The First Day

Part 1

            "What am I suppose to bring?" Sara asked as she and her mother were in her room deciding what was necessary to pack.

            "There will be no need for you to bring clothes. Your room is already equipped with that. Just take a few things that you want to use for enjoyment. But hurry time is running out." Gennai said from the doorway of her room.

Sara grabbed her backpack and put her diskman, a few cds, her journal, and her sketchbook. "I'm ready." She said as she looked over to her mother.

            "Remember Sara, do what he tells you to do, don't run off, and always trust your feelings." Her mother advised her.

Sara swallowed the lump in her throat, and nodded her head. "All right mom. I guess I'll see you soon." She walked over and hugged her mother, then her father. 

            "Be safe." Matt said into her hair.

            "I'll try." She turned towards Gennai. "Let's go."

~*~*~*~

            "Listen Tyler, behave yourself, and don't jump into situations that will be too challenging for you. In other words, don't be me." Tai said to his son who was standing in their living room.

            "Whatever. What time is it?" he asked. He really wasn't in the mood to listen to his father's lectures at that moment. He just wanted to go in his room and sleep, or go out and play soccer, but **NO** he had to save the freaking world because his father and his friends fucked up, and now it was all up to him and someone else to fix the mistakes that they did.

            "It's time. Good luck Tyler, and remember, no matter what, I'll always be proud of you." His father said.

Tyler looked up at his father with surprise, and suddenly felt extremely bad that he acted the way that he had towards his father. "I'm sorry dad. And I'll do my best."

Suddenly, Tyler was surrounded by a rainbow that felt strangely, yet welcomingly warm. With one last look at his father, Tyler was transported to a world of unbelievable landscapes and life forms.

Part 2

            "Oww!" The two teens yelled as they landed on one another. Tyler lifted his hand to his forehead where a slight bump was forming after hitting it against something else. He then slowly opened his eyes and looked into a pair of crimson and blue speckled eyes.

He lifted himself up as he realized whom he had landed on. "You!" he yelled.

            "Yeah me. What the hell are you doing here? I thought that I would get a more compatible person to work with. Not some over confident, arrogant ass such as you!"

            "Children, please! Let's not argue over some petty differences that you two have faced in the past. Let's work on the present, and go inside." Gennai said.

            "Go inside what?" Tyler asked.

            "Your new home." Gennai said as he moved out of the way to see the most magnificent mansion they ever laid eyes on. (A/N: You know that house that Lara Croft has in tomb raider? That's what I have pictured. So for those of you who know what I'm talking about have an idea of what type of luxury they have.)

They walked up the front walk with the look of awe. Gennai entered a code that opened the front door. As they step in the main hall, they noticed the main staircase that led to the upper level. The stairs branched to the left and right on the landing and the second floor had a balcony that went all around the main hall. On the first floor, to the left was the kitchen, dining room, and training room. To the right was the library, pool, and living room.

            Gennai led them up to the second floor. He went to the right and opened the second door. "Sara, this is your room. I hope it's to your liking." He opened it all the way to reveal a round bed with a canopy, a huge walk in closet, a dresser, desk, and a balcony that looked over a magnificent garden with a waterfall.

            "Not bad. Not bad at all." Tyler said as he looked around.

            "The bathroom is the first room that he passed. Why don't you settle in while I show Tyler to his room." Gennai said.

Sara was in complete awe. Never in her life had she ever stayed in a place so luxurious. She put her backpack on the floor, and fell back first onto her bed. She smiled, 'I could get use to this.'

~*~*~*~

            "Now this is what I'm talking about." Tyler said as he threw his stuff on the nearest chair, and jumped on his bed. His room was basically the same as Sara's only it was different shades of orange, and beige. Sara's was bluer. 

            "Glad you like it. Same goes with you, the bathroom is the next door over. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see that dinner is being taken care of." Gennai said as he walked out.

Tyler sat up and looked towards the balcony. He opened the doors and walked out. He leaned against the railing and watched the sunset. 'I'll make you proud dad, I promise.'

Part 3

            "So you're telling me that because my dad, and the others didn't make sure that this thing called devimon wasn't reincarnated, that he's now back and we have to kill him?" Tyler asked as he waved his hand between him and Sara.

            "Yes, that's precisely it." Gennai answered.

            "Oh, ok." Tyler said nodding his head. "One question though, HOW!?!"

            "The both of you will have to go through some intense training, and learn how to work with one another with out bickering. If you both work to your full potential, then your true powers will pull through and make it a lot easier to destroy your enemy."

            "What type of power?" Sara asked.

            "You'll know when the time comes. In the mean time, I suggest that you two get some sleep. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." Gennai said as he shooed them from the dinner table.

As they made their way up to their rooms, the two teens didn't say one word to each other. They had too much on their minds to argue, and too tired to care. As they were about to part on the landing, Sara saw something, through the window, move in the yard below them.

            "What was that?" she asked.

            "What was what?" Tyler said as he looked out.

            "I saw something move out there." 

Tyler went closer to the window to look out. His chocolate eyes scanned the yard for anything that seemed out of place. "There's nothing out there. It was probably a bird or something."

            "No, this was bigger than a bird. Maybe we should…"

            "Go to bed. I think the jet lag has gotten to your head, Sara. It's making you delirious."

            "I'm not delirious, I know what I saw." She said.

            "Yeah, whatever." Tyler said as he turned his back on her and walked up the stairs to his room.

Sara sighed, and made her way to her own. As she entered the first thing that she did was close and lock the balcony doors. She stepped back as she looked out, then closed the curtains over the doors. Satisfied, she made her way to her closet, and picked out a blue baby t-shirt and blue pajama pants with stars on them. Once she was changed, she turned out her light, and tried to fall asleep.

Tyler, on the other hand, had changed into a sterling white wife beater, and orange pajama pants. But instead of heading straight for his bed, he went out on his balcony and scanned the yard. After what Gennai had told them at dinner about the digimon that his father and his friends couldn't destroy, got him a little nervous. And to top it off Sara claimed to see something lurking in the darkness of their yard, so his nerves were a little shot.

After not seeing anything move after ten minutes, Tyler turned and went back into his room, and shut the doors.

            'She's probably trying to scare me.' he thought as he made his way into bed and fell asleep.

Part 4

Sara tossed and turned in her bed. She just couldn't get comfortable. After trying to find a comfortable spot, she sat up and decided to get something to drink from the kitchen. 

She entered the hallway and made her way down the stairs, but just she was about to enter the kitchen two hands came around her. One covering her mouth the other around her waist. The person pulled her back up against the square banister that held the hallway of the second floor up.

            "Don't move and don't make a sound." The voice whispered in her ear. 

Sara turned her head slightly to see who her attacker was. Tyler was holding her against him with impeccable strength and his breath was coming out in small gasps. He turned his head slightly to look around the pole. Two shadows made their way out of the library and into the hallway. 

            "So if that's the library, then that must be the girl's room, and the other the boy's." The tall one said.

            "Your guess is as good as mine boss." The smaller one said as it flew up to make eye contact with the other.

            "Good, then we'll be back when those two weaklings can give me a fair fight. Let's go."

The two disappeared, and the house was silent once again. But Tyler wasn't taking any chances. He held Sara up against him for a while longer, just to be sure that they wouldn't come back. Turning her head to look up at Tyler, Sara asked him with her eyes if they were gone.

            "I think it's safe now." He said as he let go of her.

            "I told you I saw something out there, but did you believe me, noooo." She said.

            "Hey. I didn't see anything out there. I never said I didn't believe you. What are you doing up anyways, it's getting closer to sunrise, I would think you would want to be in your coffin before you melt."

            "Jerk. I couldn't sleep so I got up to get something to drink. What about you?"

            "Midnight snack type of thing I guess you can say." He said.

            "You're just like your dad. Bottomless pit for a stomach. I'm surprised that you don't weigh 400 pounds by now. But then again that might work for us , you could just sit on your enemy and kill him." 

            "Unlike you, I work out. It's not easy to keep this body looking this good. Besides I could have taken those two guys out, but you had to show up and ruin it. So, being the gentleman that I am, I decided to save you from getting hurt. God knows what might have happened if they made you break a nail."

Sara lifted an eyebrow at her companion. "Gentleman my ass. You were just as scared as I was. I saw the way you were breathing, I thought you were going to have a heart attack and give us away when you hit the floor. And God forbid if I ever had to give you mouth to mouth." Sara said as she scrunched up her face.

            "You know you'd love it." Tyler said with a sly look, as they sat in the kitchen. Him with a bowl of cereal, and Sara making a cup of tea.

            "Bite me. I'd kill myself. Or rather, I'd just leave you to suffer." She said as she sat down across from him and smiled. 

            "You know what, I don't think you like me very much Sar." 

            "Now what ever gave you that impression Ty?" 

            "What are you two doing up this early?" Gennai asked as he entered the kitchen.

            "Our stomachs got the better of us, I guess you can say. Um… Gennai, is there any type of security system for this monstrosity of a house?" Tyler asked.

            "Why yes, there is. Was there any problems with it?"

            "Someone broke in. Nothing was taken, but they did manage to slip the alarms." Sara said.    

Gennai looked silently at Sara, but in his eyes you could tell that he seemed extremely worried. "What did they look like?"

            "Wuwent well…" 

            "Try swallowing your food before you talk, Tyler."

He swallowed and gave Sara a look. "As I was trying to say…couldn't tell, it was too dark in the hall to see. But one was really tall, and the other looked like a bowling ball with wings."

If it was possible, the rest of the color in Gennai's face drained, and he left the room. Tyler turned to Sara with the look of confusion on his face. She shrugged and went back to drinking her tea. 

            "Why don't you like me?" Tyler said suddenly.

            "Excuse me?" she said as she looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

            "You heard me, so what is it, is it my good looks that intimidate you, or maybe it's my great talent at soccer that may have you frightened."

            "Far from it. Do you really want to know?" Sara asked, as she looked him straight in the eye.

Tyler hesitated for a minute, he was almost afraid to know why she despised him so. Those crimson eyes that she had obviously inherited from her mother bore right into his with the look of question and doubt. But some how he managed to nod his head anyways.

            "You're a prick, a self centered, arrogant bastard. You don't care about others, only yourself. You always want to be in the spotlight, the star in the show. Even when you play soccer, you never pass the ball. And when the coach yells at you when you didn't make the shot, you get in a huff and storm off. This might come as a surprise to you Tyler, but you're not God. Nor will you ever. Just remember that." Sara said as she got up and went to walk away, but Tyler grabbed her arm.

            "What about tonight. I saved you from being seen by those two intruders." He said but was staring at the table in front of him.

Sara turned her head to look at him. "Maybe, but you also did it so you wouldn't be caught. Goodnight Tyler." She said as she got out of his grip and walked out. Leaving Tyler alone once again with his thoughts.

            'She's right.'

TBC…

Well, now that Sara set Tyler straight, I wonder what will happen with the way they act towards one another? Find out in the next chapter. In the mean time…review please. 

                        ~*~sr~*~


End file.
